ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Inuit phonology
; and phonetic transcriptions are written between square brackets, e.g. .}} Most Inuit varieties have fifteen consonants and three vowel qualities (with phonemic length distinctions for each). Although Inupiatun and Qawiaraq have retroflex consonants, retroflexes have otherwise disappeared in all the Canadian and Greenlandic dialects. Vowels Almost all dialects of Inuktitut have only three basic vowels and make a phonemic distinction between short and long vowels. In Inuujingajut (the standard alphabet of Nunavut) long vowels are written as a double vowel. In western Alaska, Qawiaraq and to some degree the Malimiutun variant of Inupiatun retains an additional vowel which was present in proto-Inuit and is still present in Yupik, but which has become or sometimes in all other dialects. Thus, the common Inuktitut word for water – imiq – is emeq in Qawiaraq. (L.D. Kaplan, Arctic languages: an awakening, pg. 145) Furthermore, many diphthongs in the Alaskan dialects have merged, suggesting the beginnings of a new more complex vowel scheme with more than three distinct vowels. This phenomenon is particularly noticeable in the Kobuk area, where the diphthongs and are now both pronounced . Other diphthongs are also affected. In contrast to the larger number of vowel contrasts in Alaskan dialects, in the dialect of northwest Greenland (particularly Upernavik), the phoneme has been replaced by in many contexts. Otherwise, the three-vowel scheme described above holds for all of the Inuktitut dialects. Consonants The Nunavut dialects of Inuktitut have fifteen distinct consonants, though some have more. Notes: * and appear only in Inupiatun. * appears only in Natsilingmiutut. Everywhere else it has merged with ; it is not written with a separate letter. * is realized as voiced velar fricative in Siglitun. In other dialects, this realization may also be found between vowels or vowels and approximants. * assimilates to preceding nasal consonants by being realized as a uvular nasal . It is written in Inuujingajut orthography. Intonation In Inuktitut, intonation is important in distinguishing some words – particularly interrogatives – but it is not generally marked in writing. There are some minimal pairs in Inuktitut where only pitch distinguishes between two different words, but they are rare enough that context usually disambiguates them in writing. One common case, however is suva. A high pitch on the first syllable followed by a falling pitch on the second syllable means "What did you say?". A middle pitch on the first syllable followed by a rising pitch on the second means "What did he do?" In general, Inuktitut uses intonation to mark questions in much the way English does. When an interrogative pronoun is used, pitch falls at the end of a question. When there is no interrogative pronoun, pitch rises on the last syllable. Inuktitut speakers tend to lengthen vowels with a rising intonation. So, a rising tone is sometimes indicated indirectly by writing a double vowel: : Phonotactics and Sandhi An Inuktitut syllable cannot contain more than one segment in the onset or coda. Thus consonant clusters like or that might arise from morphemes being joined together are deleted. There are also some restrictions on final consonants, where only voiceless stops ( ) can occur unless consonant sandhi has occurred. Although two-segment consonant clusters occur when morphemes are joined together, three-segment clusters are consistently simplified. Additional constraints on two-segment clusters divide consonants into three "manner of articulation" groups: Clusters must be of the same manner of articulation so that, e.g. , , and are permitted, but , , and are not. Where the morphology of Inuktitut places such incompatible consonants together, they are either replaced by a geminated consonant – in effect, total assimilation – or as a single consonant that takes its manner of articulation from one segment, and its place of articulation from the other. The process of eliminating three-segment clusters is similar with one of them disappearing. As a general rule, assimilation in Inuktitut is regressive – the first consonant takes its manner of articulation from the second consonant. But this varies amongst different dialects; the West Greenland dialect in particular tends to use progressive assimilation – the second consonant takes the manner of articulation from the first. This limitation on consonant clusters is not quite universal across Inuit areas. One of the distinguishing features of western Alaskan dialects like Qawiaraq and Malimiut Inupiaqtun is that nasal consonants can appear after consonants with other manners of articulation (this was a feature of Proto-Inuit as well as modern Yupik languages). Some examples include the Malimiut word qipmiq ('dog'; qimmiq in Inupiatun) and the Qawiaraq word iqniq ('fire'; inniq in other Inuktitut dialects). Otherwise, different dialects have more phonotactic restrictions. In all forms of Inuktitut, is impossible. In Inupiatun, Siglitun, and Inuinnaqtun (the far western dialects), all other consonant pairs are possible. Moving further east, the general rule is that more and more double consonants become geminated consonants. Determining which double consonants are assimilated depends on the point of articulation of the first consonant in the pair: In Aivilingmiutut, North and South Baffin, and all dialects spoken further south and east, all double consonants starting with an alveolar consonant are geminated: In the North and South Baffin dialects, as well as the dialects to the south and east of Baffin Island, double consonants starting with a labial consonant are also geminated. E.g. North Baffin takaga'kk'u'' ('because I see her') vs. Aivilingmiutut ''takuga'pk'u'' In South Baffin, Nunavik, Greenland and Labrador, double consonants starting with a velar consonant are also geminated: In addition, some dialects of Inuktitut pronounce bl (vl in Inupiatun) in place of the geminated lateral approximant /ll/. The phonological status of this distinction is uncertain – some dialects have both bl and ll. This feature is generally characteristic of western and central dialects as opposed to eastern ones. '''Note 1' qitilliK, kulluK, kulloq: In the Nunatsiavummiutut alphabet, a capital K''' indicates the same uvular stop as '''q in the Inupiatun, Inuinnaqtun, Kalaallisut and Nunavut alphabets. Furthermore, o''' in the Kalaallisut alphabet represents the same phoneme as '''u in the alphabets used for other varieties of Inuktitut. Contrasts between alphabets are described below. Double consonants where the second consonant is undergo more complex changes across dialects. In some cases assimilation is progressive (from the first consonant to the second), in others regressive, and in still others double consonants are neutralised into a single form. Other systematic dialectical variations Consonant weakening in Qawiaraq Many phonemes in the Qawiaraq dialect have undergone a process of consonant weakening, although to what degree varies somewhat between villages. This process is motivated in part by prosody and parallels the consonant weakening processes at work in Yupik. As a result, many stops have become fricatives and many fricatives have become glides or completely disappeared. For example, the word meat – niqi in most dialects – is rendered as nigi in Qawiaraq – the stop has become the fricative . Consonant weakening is most noticeable in the area adjacent to the Bering Strait in the westernmost part of Alaska. Palatalization in Inupiatun The historical fourth vowel of Inuktitut – the schwa – had an impact on the pronunciation of alveolar consonants following it. Where an was present in proto-Inuktitut, the following consonant is palatalized in modern Inupiatun (except where it has been assibilated – [[#Assibilation|see assibilation below]]). Thus, for example, becomes , spelled ch alone and tch when geminated, after some i''' s but not others. For example, the second person singular pronoun '''ilvit – you – in more easterly dialects of Inuktitut becomes ilvich in Inupiatun. In contrast, iqit (fist, iqitii in Canadian Inuktitut), which was pronounced in proto-Inuktitut, retains its stop . Similar processes affect other alveolar consonants: In the Malimiut variant of Inupiatun, this process is extended to some velar consonants, like and . Assibilation In a number of dialects, preceded by an derived from an in Proto-Inuktitut rather than an may become an (or an in [[#Fricative substitution in western Nunavut|dialects that use "h" in place of "s"]]) when followed by another vowel: This feature varies from dialect to dialect and does not follow a consistent east/west pattern, as assibilation is present in some words in both Alaskan Inupiatun and Greenlandic Kalaallisut. The exact conditions in which Proto-Inuktitut consonants have been assibilated vary from dialect to dialect, often determined by the following vowel and other factors. Fricative substitution in western Nunavut Many of the western and central dialects of Nunavut – including Inuinnaqtun, Kivallirmiutut and Natsilingmiutut – express the phoneme /s/ as . Inuinnaqtun also pronounces as . This leads to an additional constraint on double consonants in Inuinnaqtun: a stop followed by the fricative becomes a fricative at the same point of articulation. This feature does not extend west of Inuinnaqtun and is not present in Siglitun or Inupiatun. Nasalization of word-final consonants in western dialects In western dialects, particularly Inuinnaqtun, Siglitun and Inupiatun, final consonants tend to be replaced by n at the ends of words. Thus, inuit becomes inuin in many western dialects. In central Nunavut, this tendency is more noticeable among older speakers at present, but in Inuinnaqtun and dialects further west, it is pervasive. This is the reason why the names of eastern and central dialects generally end in the morpheme '-tut', which means like a something, while western ones end in '-tun'. The two are the same suffix, but the final /t/ in this morpheme becomes n in western dialects and remains t in eastern ones. Retroflex consonants in western dialects Natsilingmiutut retains as a phoneme the stop, and often retroflex, palatal consonant . This consonant has merged with /j/ in all other Nunavut and eastern dialects of Inuktitut. In Inupiatun, the of Natsilingmiutut and the /j/ in some central Inuktitut words has become (written r'). In addition to the voiced retroflex fricative (written "'r"), Inupiatun also has a voiceless retroflex fricative written as "sr". This additional manner of articulation is largely distinctive to Inupiatun – it is absent from the more easterly dialects, except for the of Natsilingmiutut. The Qawiaraq dialect of Inupiatun, furthermore, has a third retroflex consonant in addition to the two present in other varieties of Inupiatun: the retroflex approximant . Double consonant clusters in Nunavimmiutut Nunavik Inuktitut, in contrast to other dialects, does not allow two double consonants to appear with only one syllable between them. Wherever this occurs, the first consonant in the second consonant pair is deleted. Glottal stops In a number of dialects, uvular consonants and ordinary stops are replaced with glottal stops in some contexts. Which uvular consonants and which contexts varies to some degree across dialects. Most frequently, a or in some cases a before another consonant is transformed into a glottal stop. Thus, the Inuktitut name of the hamlet of Baker Lake is pronounced Qamaniqtuaq or Qamanittuaq by most Inuktitut speakers, but is rendered Qamani'tuaq in Baker Lake itself. This phenomenon occurs in a number of dialects, but is particularly noticeable in Nunavimmiutut and in central Nunavut dialects like Kivallirmiutut. In Natsilingmiutut, the velar nasal consonant sometimes becomes a glottal stop when followed by another consonant, but not in all cases. Stress Primary stress is said to fall on the last syllable of each word (M. Gordon, A Factorial Typology of Quantity-insensitive stress, p. 544). See also * Inuit grammar References *Inuktitut Linguistics for Technocrats, Mick Mallon. *'Arctic Languages: An Awakening', ed: Dirmid R. F. Collis. ISBN 92-3-102661-5 Available in PDF via the UNESCO website. *Nunavut Living Dictionary *Interactive IñupiaQ Dictionary *Oqaasileriffik Language database *1 Category:Language phonologies